Mystic Chronicles
by MaskedMemoirs
Summary: Taking the original show plot and forming it into one gigantic story, Mystic Chronicles also shows light on differed characters and their entire journey. For those who favor the show, a synopsis isn't needed. Though for the sake of newcomers - "Elena Gilbert embarks on a new supernatural adventure with two vampires, and a deadly love triangle."


**[Taking the original show plot and placing it into a based story – this is from season one and onwards. For those who are a fan of THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, you'll already pre-know the story-line. Though for those who are new, the synopsis can be found on the actual show website. We obviously do not own any copyright to the story or the characters, though with our slight twist to the original script, and look into the different lives of each and every character, it does have a slightly differed shape to the original.**

**Enjoy, **

**Masked Memoirs.]**

_Elena's POV_

Sucking my lower lip between pearly whites whilst drumming the cap of my pen against one of the many blank pieces of parchment in my journal. Writing had become my solace, my escape from the clutter of my world - though sometimes, words were hard to come by. Inhaling a deep breath of air whilst allowing a burnished gaze to drift off towards the vanity sitting kitty corner to the appropriately sized bench at my window; a solemn stare lingering on the framed photo of my Mom, Dad, Jeremy and I. Back when things were perfect... back when my life made sense and everything seemed so easy. I had a plan. Swallowing thickly in order to rid myself of brewing emotions, prior to directing my attention back to the blank piece of paper and flipping my pen around, pressing the ballpoint firmly against sheet before beginning with a neat scrawl. "Dear Diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." - Emitting a heavy sigh that could only be heard by me before folding shut my Diary with my pen acting as a makeshift bookmark, the red LED light on the display of my alarm clock clearly showing that any other pep talks I needed to give myself in the form of written words, would have to wait. I couldn't be late for the first day of school. I wouldn't be late.

Tossing my feet to the side in order to press them firmly against the carpeted flooring, chocolate-coloured tresses hanging loosely whilst dipping down to stuff my Journal into my bag along with the rest of my books, the smell of freshly brewed coffee drifting up the stairs and assaulting my senses with a swift kick of caffeine. If I wanted to make it through the day, I'd need all the help that I could get. Wasting no more time by swinging my bag over my shoulder and pivoting on black and white Chucked heels; inner thoughts and mental musings dulling the sound of my feet hitting the wooden stairs, and eventually the linoleum tiling of our kitchen where the fine scent of dark roast was even more powerful. It hadn't been that long since Jeremy and I lost our parents. Though, people tended to tip-toe around it naturally. They walked on eggshells around me, while passive-aggressively asking how I am holding up. And then there was Aunt Jenna, she was breaking eggshells, not walking on them. You had to give her credit for trying though and boy, did she try. - Curling nimble digits about the porcelain mug that I had filled half way with black coffee before inhaling deeply to take in the rich aroma; a hint of a smile lifting the corner of lightly glossed lips whilst watching Jenna race around the kitchen in preparation of not just Jeremy and I's day, but her day as well. It was like she was leading two completely different lives and she needed to keep them separate. She didn't ask for this predicament, just like the rest of us didn't. Jeremy didn't make it any easier on her, either. He lashed out, started hanging around with people that he shouldn't be hanging around with. There was a darkness about him that was starting to eat the Brother I love more than anything, alive. Furrowing sculpted brows slightly when the sound of a car horn blaring resonates, indicating that Bonnie had arrived before easing my mug to the counter and turning towards Jeremy, wearing a solemn expression and directing him with an assertive, albeit concerned tone.

"Get to school on time, Jer. People are going to stop giving you breaks. On time, I mean it."

Dropping my head once to lower my eye level to his in order to ensure he knew I was serious prior to veering about and swiftly making my exit from my family house that used to be so warm. It still held warmth, of course. That's inevitable in any house that has love, but the glow that used to resonate within the walls, no matter where you were standing, has seemed to have dimmed and almost disappeared. I wanted it back. I wanted a lot of things back. - Climbing into the passenger seat of Bonnie's car before offering her the best and most convincing smile that I could muster, trying not to comment on the sympathetic look that was shining behind her darkened gaze. I've known Bonnie my entire life, and when you know someone for that long, it becomes easy to know when they aren't saying something - and trust me when I say that works both ways. The irony to it all, is that Bonnie's Grandmother keeps insisting that she's some type of Psychic, or something… which is leaving Bonnie to milk it for all it's worth, even if she doesn't believe it. Or so she says. The drive to Mystic Falls High School was short and pretty lacking in conversation - on my part, at least. I frequently found myself drifting into this sort of reverie. You now, unintentionally blocking everything and everyone out. I think it was some sort of coping mechanism, but I digress. It kept me safe from all of the questions for the most part, and that really was the only thing I could bring myself to care about at the moment. Wear a facade, Elena. Don't let anyone see how miserable you actually are. Thoughts, thoughts and more thoughts. - Flitting my attention back to meet Bonnie's curious gaze before lolling my head back against the seat and curving my lips to wear a dim smile; dainty hands reaching out to grasp hold of her shoulder whilst offering some reassuring words as to my mental state.

"Bonnie, I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry about me."

Squeezing her shoulder once more, prior to clambering from the passenger side of her quaint car and shifting the weight of my bag over to the opposing shoulder. The chill to the Mystic air causing a slight shiver and a row of goose bumps to form at my spine. Angling my head to the side, watching Bonnie with intrigue as her smile brightened and waved enthusiastically to people that she hadn't seen since the end of the last school year, whilst I maintained a set expression and a set destination. Keep it simple. Get to lockers, get books, try and remain unseen. That was the only thing that would make this day less torturous than I had initially planned. If everyone just sort of, didn't pay attention. If they focused on their own lives instead of mine. Let's face it, whenever someone asks you how you are, they don't really want to know. Most of the time, it's done just out of formality or politeness. They don't want the real answer, because the real answers are scary. They aren't bright, colourful or even inspiring. They're dark, depressing and sad. - Smoothing my palms along my biceps whilst trying to conjure as many smiles as possible to offer to all of the familiar faces who were tossing them my way, all the while making every effort to not find myself caught up in the whispers that I knew were happening around me. It was like the topic of the Gilbert tragedy, the same which had caused my life to take a turn for the worst and cause me to never be the same again, was the talk of the town.

"This is going to be a long day, Bonnie…"

Trailing off on spoken thoughts when catching sight of my little Brother rushing into the bathroom with a look that I had grown to recognize over the summer months before sighing in exasperation and turning swiftly to my best friend.

"I will be right back."

Not bothering to wait for her reply, instead opting on just turning the other way to usher myself into the Male's washroom; all sense of shame lost when seeing the freshman boys make a very hasty exit with murmurs about me not being able to read.

"It's not even first period, and you're high, Jer?"

Jutting my hand out in order to grip hold of my little brother's chin, examining the tell-tale signs and his bloodshot eyes before releasing my grip with unnecessary force.]

"Is this how it's going to be from now on? You're just going to smoke away your days, spend them like a Zombie? I know who you are, and this isn't it."

Pressing my palm to the porcelain of the sink, my index finger on my free hand jutted authoritatively in my Brother's face.

"Go ahead, Jeremy. Do whatever you want. Know that I will be there to ruin your buzz each and every time with talk of Mom and Dad." Rocking my weight to the side when being shoved off by a more aggressive than usual teenager with mumbles of not being able to handle "this" right now. Turning slightly in order to face my own reflection in the water stained mirrors, sadness overtaking porcelain features before swiping my tongue over my bottom lip and turning towards the door in a haste. With the blur of my movement, it only took seconds to collide with what felt like a wall. Either I was about to personally come head on with the metaphorical wall that I had built to shield myself from emotions, or I smacked directly into something that was capable of assisting me with holding up the weight of my word. Easing backwards before shaking my head to clear the fog, burnished hues raising to meet a startling pair of unfamiliar greens. Swallowing thickly, an unforeseen sense of comfort warming very muscle in my body whilst uttering the only words I could think of to the emerald-eyed stranger.

"I'm… sorry."

_Stefan's POV_

I shouldn't have come home, I shouldn't of risked my exposure for the sake of knowing. The nostalgia had inundated me many months ago, back when I proceeded to take that first step over the borderline, seeking to meet the answers that had plagued my mind for over a century.

I was a problematic swarm of inanition, demise and despair - with the consistent crave having eventually engulfed and possessed me to walk the line, I was blinded with false promises only to meet and seek it at the other end. 'It' was five-foot (Give or take a few inches) of tansy skin and coffee coloured hair, she was the face of my past, and the face of my future - it was but the present I had to accomplish.

A few weeks, the auspicious thought swayed my reverie to bright and proprietor's things - just a few weeks of knowing her and you can crawl back to the shadows, the lonely and dark shadows.

When I eventually opened my eyes, I was on looking the town of repeating history. The town that I had sworn I'd never return to... Yet here I was.

It's never too late to turn back, a craven thought noted, reminding me of the still existing options - Though was there any? Did I want to exist as just a soulless nobody anymore? A Damon..?

I had made my decision by leaping like a Salticidae spider off from the tile constructed roof and landed to the ground fully stabilised. I was weak, the current blood circulating my system was burning like bagged trash in the Texas heat; I could taste but the dead rotting inside of me.

The emergency plasma sloshed in a sports bottle within my preppy backpack, blurring between trees and fluorescent flowers, the colours like splashes of neon paint on natures canvas, speeding through the woodland shortcut. I resisted the lingering stench of death buried underground and furry predators, I wanted but nothing than the hot mouthful of copper and life leaking beneath my teeth, reminding me that I was the monster, no matter if the source was human or four legged. Yet I'd have to hold off until the first hour of my mission was accomplished - if I could survive sixty minutes, I would survive two weeks with it; with her.

Slowing to a humane pace, the beating organs of those surrounding stunned me for all of a few seconds, yet I concealed the alert with confusion, like those of many freshmen seemed to of copied; frantically searching through maps.

I strolled through the common grounds only to direct my travel through corridors, the slam of heavy metal lockers like gunshots, reminding me of how careless mortals were to apparatus nowadays.

"Stefan Salvatore" I spoke for the first time, arriving at my destination of reception. A woman of colour was busy chattering to her niece on the phone, a curly cord wrapping around her singular, manicured nail.

"I'll have to call you back" she cooed in a southern accent, one not common around Virginia.

The phone was placed back upon the receiver, irritation masking like thick paint across her wrinkled visage.

"Salvatore" She repeated, snapping those lengthy acrylics onto the computer keyboard. "You're missing files, a recommendation.. We don't even have record of your previous home address neither have received an interview with your guardians, sweet pea"

The darkened sunglasses that had imperceptibly hidden the estranged glimmer of emerald to my eyes were removed, lowering but my honeyed tone for a more private conversation.

"Take another look, I'm sure everything required is there"

She watched for a while, watched the way zesty bursts of lime interacted with her direction of choice before, as if magic, she was stunned by her previous allegation.

"Well, look at that. It seems as if I was wrong, child. Take those, you need that to know what schedule you're on and have a good first day now" I was handed a small stack of laminated parchment and left before she had any more questions.

The compulsion had worn me out, tired me to the bone and shook my core entail for food. I was thankful that I had bottled my leftovers before dawn, the necessity of plasma having never been so monstrous.

I fought to pass down the corridor, battling with every wandering source of food, until the collision of a nostalgic body invaded my senses and slammed like china into my rock stiffened torso. The moments of confusion were suddenly digressed by vigilance, I wanted to be in control when I approached her, I wanted nothing more than to tell her my name and have the same rush of freedom to enthral me entirely. For a few moments, I didn't trust myself, I simply just locked an untrustworthy direction of study onto the windows following to her soul, and she was boring with soul, oozing with it. I found myself smiling, something smoky and personal, something for her. "Is this the men's bathroom?" I asked, preknowing the answer. I wanted to hear her voice, to see if it caught me breathless like my beloved Katherine's did, and I was not disappointed. She prattled nervously and turned to leave, I stepped in her way though played the perfect part of innocence. Her laugh riveted me for more moments to come, before I eventually let her leave my personal bubble of contempt. I unmistakably saw her turn to look back over me as I proceeded to turn and enter into the lavatory - yet I found myself not famished, nor weak. I have to know her, I thought, before the chime warning for first lesson went.

[**Stay tuned for more, and join the ride that is 'MYSTIC CHRONICLES']**


End file.
